¿ Podrá ser amor ?
by alexitrica
Summary: Es fea y desaliña además de tener un horrible carácter Ayuzawa Misaki es una de las peores mujeres que he visto en mi vida - es un hombre odioso un verdadero mujeriego que solo juzga a la gente por su aspecto por eso odio a Usui Takumi ¿ Podrán llegar a amarse?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podremos llegar al amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

Capitulo 1

**Usui**

No se porque esta en mi compañía es fea y desaliña además de tener un horrible carácter Ayuzawa Misaki es una de las peores mujeres que he visto en mi vida pero siempre que pienso en eso recuerdo que es la mujer mas brillante que e conocido y por eso es la gerente general aquí pero a pesar de esto no puedo pasar los horrible que se viste siempre usa faldas largas hasta los tobillo horribles blusas que no dejan ver las formas de su cuerpo y su cabello un nido de pájaro y para mas variar tiene el flequillo tapándole los ojos lo que la hace mas terrorífica ¡Nunca me podría fijar en una mujer así! Mientras pensaba todo esto una voz me distrajo era ella la causante de mis pesadillas

-Señor usui, señor usui

-que es lo que pasa?

-e terminado el reporte que me pidió

-a es verdad déjalo en mi escritorio y luego de ir a cenar lo reviso

-bien señor

- (trabajadores) el señor usui se ve tan guapo como siempre

-daría lo que fuera por que me aceptara una vez en su cama

-mira la chica con la que se va a cenar es hermosa

-típico del señor rodeado de hermosas mujeres pero siempre son diferentes

**Misaki**

-cállense y vuelvan a trabajar

-si gerente

Estoy tan cansada quiero irme a casa pero debo esperar a que el señorito llegue de revolcarse con sus hermosas mujeres para que lea mi reporte y además por que me obliga a esperarlo es que ama desesperarme

2 horas después

No piensa llegar nunca hasta que hora me piensa tener aquí

-Misaki ven a mi oficina

-si señor-al fin se digna a aparecer

-mañana vamos a tener una cita así que arréglate bien y te espero fuera del edificio a las 9 PM

-queeeeee? Es una clase de broma señor

-noo solo quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo

-bien adiós señor

Es que se ha vuelto loco me quiero tomar el pelo o es que me ha visto cara de payaso que es lo que planea? Porque me invita a cenar con el? No se ,yo no me parezco en nada a las chicas con las que siempre sale ellas son hermosas y yo soy fea.

**Usui (en su oficina)**

**-**JAJJAJAJAJ debiste haber visto su cara Mei

-me lo imagino pero no pensé que aceptarías nuestra apuesta cuando fuimos a cenar

-la verdad es que no tengo el mínimo interés en ella pero ver como reacciona es de lo mejor

-eres un malvado Takumi jugar así con los sentimientos de aquella chica

Toma a Mei por la espalda y la sienta en sus piernas –pero igual me adoras

-si tienes razón-se acerca a la boca de Takumi y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente

….Continuara….

Bien que les a parecido?

Este es solo el comienzo de la relación de usui y misaki presentando a un usui completamente distinto


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

**Misaki**

Entra Misaki desesperadamente al apartamento que comparte con su hermana dos años menor-Suzuna dime que hago? El dueño de la empresa me invito a cenar mañana

-hermana relájate y cuéntame bien la historia

-es que no hay ninguna historia de pronto me invito a cenar

-mmmmm no estarás pensando que quiere jugar contigo? Hasta cuando vas a seguir marcada por lo que te hizo T…

-¡CALLATE! No quiero ni que menciones ese nombre

-si, lo lamento

-no importa. Pero es obvio que me invita para gastarme alguna broma sino para que más

-tal vez le gustes

-si lo vieras a el no creerías eso tiene un porte de 1.80, un cuerpo hermoso, unas facciones perfectas, una sonrisa seductora y unos ojos color esmeralda que te embrujan y yo soy horrible como se fijaría en mi?

-hermana debes tener mas confianza en ti, si cambiaras tu forma de vestir y te arreglaras el cabello te verías hermosa

-Eso ya no importa soy como soy y punto y mañana iré como si fuera a cenar con un cliente de negocios y sabes me voy acostar

-buenas noches hermana, si no hubiese ocurrido ese incidente de hace 8 años Misaki seria completamente diferente

**Usui**

Ya son las diez y esa mujer aun no llega- ve a misaki acercarse corriendo hacia el

-lo siento llegue tarde es que tenia que hacer unos tramites

-no importa subámonos a el auto-le abre la puerta y luego el se sube

Es que ni siquiera se ha visto al espejo hoy parece mas desaliñada de lo normal que vergüenza entrar con ella menos mal que reserve una sala privada

Ups parece que el se a arreglado mucho y yo vengo así, bueno no importa de todos modos no quería venir

-bien hemos llegado, espera que te abra la pu…-antes de que terminara ya se había bajado

-wow que lindo restorán

-entremos

Fueron a la sala privada y se sentaron para comenzar a cenar

-y bien Misaki ya que no te conozco mucho porque no me hablas de ti

-bueno tengo 25 años me licencie de la universidad de Tokio en administración de empresas y luego comencé a trabajar en su compañía

-estas soltera?

-si, pero señor porque mejor no conversamos de usted su vida debe ser mucho mas interesante

-noo porque mejor no hablamos de por que vistes tan mal?

-e..tto

-no me quieres responder creo que por mas fea que seas puedes vestirte mejor, yo creo que debajo de toda esa ropa debes tener curvas o no?-que me dirás ahora pequeño ratoncito me responderás o te quedaras callada

Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a el-sabe señor Takumi por mas que me ofenda no lograra alterarme ya que venia preparada para que me humillara desde que llegamos aquí-sale de la habitación

Creí que me golpearía o se quedaría callada pero nunca espere que me respondiera de esa manera, jajajaj Ayuzawa Misaki eres muy interesante

**Misaki**

Entrando en su apartamento

-Suzuna

-hermana estoy en mi habitación

-Suzuna me ha trata… ooo Shintani no sabia que estabas aquí perdónenme

-no importa Misa-chan ya me voy(sale de la casa)

- (llorando)me ha tr…atad..o hor…rible me ha d..icho todo …lo que ya se pero me ha dolido mucho

-tranquila hermana no te preocupes el es el imbécil tu relájate y trata de pensar en otra cosa-pobrecita la has pasado muy mal hoy

En la mañana

-hermana esta mejor

-si ,ya me voy a trabajar

**Usui**

Quiero ver que cara me mostrara ahora estará triste habrá llorado quiero saber todo con respecto a ella , es un juguete fascinante… hay viene

-Ayuzawa ven a mi oficina

-señor sobre lo de ayer lamento si le falte el respeto y espero que esa salida quede en el olvido y continúe nuestra relación laboral como siempre

-bien, eso es todo

Estaba atónito como podía esta mujer pedir disculpas después de cómo la humille ayer pensé en seguir jugando con ella me dio cierta compasión pero que era lo que me pasaba compasión nunca había sentido eso …no debe ser mi imaginación debo dejar esto de lado y concentrarme

Pase el resto de mi tarde trabajando en nuestro nuevo producto cuando termine quedaban pocos empleados ,me preparaba para irme cuando me di cuenta de que Misaki seguía ahí me acerque a su oficina y me percate de que estaba durmiendo me acerque a ella ,vi que se alcanzaba a ver el rostro tenia mucha curiosidad por ver como era cuando la vi quede sorprendido era hermosa tenia unos bellos labios que jamás había notado .un hermoso perfil y largas pestañas de pronto sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba que era lo que me pasaba acaso esta chica era la causante de esto tuve el impulso de besarla pero ella comenzó a despertarse me aleje rápidamente y me escondí detrás de un mueble ,tenia el corazón acelerado mis manos sudaban y mi pecho se sentía apretado ¿que era lo que me pasaba? ¿Porque estaba así? ¿era Misaki la que me provocaba esto? y entonces quede impactado al ver sus hermosos ojos color ámbar era la mirada mas bella que había visto pero parecía triste Salí de mi embrujo al darme cuenta que estaba escondido y tenia que salir de ahí así que aproveche que ella se volteo y Salí de esa oficina luego del edificio y me monte en mi auto sin darme cuenta llegue a mi casa y me tumbe en la cama pensando en la bella chica que había nacido frente a mis ojos pero me dije a mi mismo

-esto es solo una ilusión debe ser mi cabeza tratando de jugarme una broma

Cerré mis ojos y me puse a dormir sin poder sacarme la imagen de Misaki de la cabeza en toda la noche

…..continuara…

Detrás de aquellos cabellos se escondía una hermosa chica de una triste mirada habrá conmovido a nuestro príncipe de hielo?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

Capitulo 3:

**Usui**

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que no había dormido mas que un par de horas pensando en ella, como era esto posible yo pensando en una chica hasta el punto de desvelarme necesitaba distraerme así que llame a Honoka una de mis tantas amigas y la invite a pasar el día conmigo nos reuniríamos en una cafetería para tomar desayuno

Llegue alrededor de las diez a ese lugar y Honoka ya estaba hay , me acerque a ella para saludarla

-hola

-hola Takumi

-te hice esperar mucho?

-no , llegue hace poco

Me senté y ordenamos la comida

-y takumi que es lo que has hecho que no me has llamado?

-trabajo

-he estado muy sola sin ti sabes no hay nadie que se compare a ti en cuanto a entregar placer, cuando me llamaste me emocione mucho

Pero que me pasaba nunca me había quedado en blanco frente a una chica y menos cuando me decía ese tipo de cosas siempre sabia como responder, debía volver a ser el mismo

-bueno si tanto me extrañaste podemos ir de inmediato a mi apartamento

-por supuesto eso me encantaría

Salimos de la cafetería y nos subimos a mi auto una vez llegamos a mi casa nos dirigimos a mi pieza al entrar le rasgue sus ropas y la tire en la cama luego me acomode sobre ella y al mirarla no era Honoka la que veía era a Misaki en ese momento la tome la bese desesperadamente tratando de recorrer cada extremo de la cavidad de su boca con mi lengua luego le bese el cuello y comencé a sacarle su ropa interior, toque y bese cada parte de su cuerpo después de unos momentos sentí que era el momento así que acaricie su intimidad y luego remplacé mi mano por mi erecto miembro al penetrarla lo hice bruscamente me moví con rapidez dentro de ella y parecía dolerle pero no me contuve deje salir todas las emociones contenidas estos días una vez llegamos al clímax ella me dijo

-usui nunca habías sido tan apasionado

Hay desperté y volví a la realidad de que no era misaki si no Honoka

-lo siento si te lastime

-no importa porque me hiciste sentir el mas grande placer de mi vida

Luego de eso callo dormida yo me levante le bañe y vestí después le escribí una nota diciéndole que me había surgido un asunto en el trabajo y que por eso me había ido pero que no se preocupara y se fuera cuando quisiera luego Sali de la casa y comenze a dar vueltas por la ciudad en mi auto queri aclarar mi mente pero no podía cuando se me ocurrió quien me ayudaría a entender lo que me pasaba

-Ola hermano

-hola Gerard

-cuando dejaras de decirme Gerard y comenzaras a decirme hermano?

-nunca

-que malo eres y yo que siempre soñé que mi pequeño hermano me digiera hermanito me duele el corazón con tu indiferencia

-ya cállate iré a saludar a Sakura y le diré que controle a su estúpido marido

-nooo Sakura se enojara conmigo

En la cocina

-ola sakura

-ola usui que te trae por aquí?

-venia a hablar con el estúpido de tu marido

-jajajaja bien entonces por que no van a el estudio

-bien

En el estudio

-y bien querido hermano de que es lo que querías hablarme

-bueno veras es que recientemente e comenzado a pensar día y noche en una mujer y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza hasta hoy cuando tuve sexo con una de mis amigas la imagina a ella que es lo que me pasa?

-es muy fácil estas enamorado

-enamorado

-si

De regreso a casa estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Gerard era acas cierto eso era posible de que estuviera enamorado? Lo que siento podrá ser amor?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

Capitulo 4

**Misaki**

Llegue a la empresa y me fui directamente a mi oficina cuando llegue hay me di cuenta de que estaba el señor Takumi

-buenos días señor

-Misaki quiero que vayamos a almorzar juntos

-que? Pensé que luego de la salida anterior todo había quedado aclarado

-es solo para conversar prometo que no hare nada

No es que confiara en el pero por un segundo pude ver que lo que decía era verdad así que acepte

-oigan no es el señor Takumi

-si es el

-con quien va a comer esta vez?

-esa es MISAKI?

Hay me di cuenta que mi salida a comer con el había causado gran conmoción pero preferí no tomarla en cuenta llegamos a un lindo lugar mucho menos elegante que el de la ultima vez eso me hizo sentir mejor de algún extraño modo

-este lugar no es tan lujoso como el anterior pensé que te sentirías mas cómoda aquí

-si es mejor-que pasaba se estaba preocupando por mi era posible eso debió sentir pena por mi luego de la humillación y esta es su manera de disculparse nos sentamos y una mesera vino a tomar nuestra orden

**Usui**

Quería saber más sobre su pasado y sobre todo ese hecho que la había echo vestir esa gruesa armadura que mostraba a cualquiera que se le acercara

-y misaki dime como fue tu preparatoria?

-la verdad fue muy normal tenia muchos amigos y un

-un que?

-nada no dije nada

Así que ese un es el tema que la tiene así debo tratar de descubrir que es pero parece que la hace sentir incomoda

-porque decidiste estudiar administración de empresas?

-fue por mi padre el siempre quiso estudiar pero murió antes de lograrlo

-lo siento

-no importa, ya que yo pude cumplir su sueño

Sonrió, sonrió era una hermosa sonrisa la ame quería seguir viéndola y así fue luego de eso ella se abrió mas a mi y me empezó a mostrar mas de su verdadero carácter y no de esa coraza que siempre mostraba me sentí muy feliz

-señor , lo siento pero me tengo que ir

-no importa , pero debes prometerme que me aceptaras otra salida a comer

-nunca pensé que me la pasaría también con usted luego del ultimo incidente pero creo que me equivoque

-y la respuesta a mi ofrecimiento?

-esa es, adiós señor

**Misaki**

Después de esa cena comenzamos a salir todos los días a cenar luego del trabajo conversábamos de todo y nos reíamos mucho me sentía muy feliz a el lado de ese hombre mas de lo que creía que me volvería a sentir con alguno y así sin mas pasaron dos meses volando ese dia iríamos a cenar como de costumbre pero ese dia iríamos a su casa me sentía algo nerviosa al llegar me di cuenta de que vivía solo en una enorme mansión acaso no se sentía solo?

-bien quien va a cocinar

-cocinaremos los dos

-que vamos a hacer nosee

-y si mejor pedimos algo

-bueno

La comida no tardo nada en llegar así que me senté a la mesa Takumi trajo todo y cuando me disponía a comer me día cuenta de que mi flequillo había crecido mucho y me molestaba para comer así que lo recojo para atrás con un pinche que tenia

**Usui**

Quede asombrado al ver su rostro se veía mucho mas hermosa que la ultima vez era realmente una belleza me distraje tanto mirándola que no comí nada de pronto note que ella estaba roja debía deberse a que se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando así que me pare y me senté en el sillón pero de inmediato ella me siguió quede asombrado por su actuar luego ella se apoyo en mi hombro y no me pude contener mas le tome la cara y junte mis labios con los suyos al ver que no me había rechazado me sentí en el cielo así que volví a besarla pero esta vez con mas pasión mi lengua quería explorar cada rincón oculto de su boca mis manos comenzaron a moverse sola la tome por la cintura y la eche delicadamente hacia atrás continúe besándola pero eso no me basto tenia que ver el hermoso cuerpo que estaba acariciando así que comencé a desabrochar los botones de su blusa poco a poco iba dejando a la vista su piel y su busto era hermoso tenia que terminar de desvestirla y acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo para luego hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer pero de pronto sonó el timbre

DIN-DON

-lo siento mucho

-no importa voy a baño y vuelvo

Quien era el imbécil que había interrumpido el momento mas feliz de mi vidacuando abri la puerta me sorprendí al ver a Mei

-que haces aquí?

-vengo a verte, acaso ya no puedo

-no no es eso estoy muy ocupado

-bueno no importa solo venia a preguntarte algo, como va nuestra apuesta?

-que apuesta

-la de que si podías conquistar a Ayuzawa Misaki y desacerté de ella luego de tener sexo

En ese momento me di cuenta e que Misaki ya había salido del baño y había escuchado todo lo que Mei había dicho

-Misaki espera tengo que explicártelo

-que me vas a explicar que me hiciste lo mismo que ese imbécil? No quiero tus explicaciones

-pero Misaki!

…..continuara…..

Quien es el que daño a misaki antes?

Que hará usui para recuperar a misaki? y que pasara con esta relación?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

Capitulo 5

**Misaki**

No supe nada hasta que llegue a mi casa, hay me encontré con Erika y mi hermana me estaban esperando

-Misaki que te paso?

-me volvieron a engañar porque esto me tiene que pasar a mí? Y no es la primera vez es la segunda (llora)

-hermana (la abraza) que fue lo que paso?

-yo había ido al baño y al salir lo encontré con una mujer y estaban conversando sobre una apuesta que habían hecho conmigo sobre que si él podía ganarse mi confianza para luego tener sexo y botarme

Llore hasta quedarme dormida no podía detenerme es que me había enamorado del su manera de tratarme de mirarme a la cara no como los demás que no podían dejar de mirar cómo me vestía, su amabilidad todo eso hizo que se ganara mi confianza y sin darme cuenta me enamore del pero me defraudo y traiciono.

Cuando me desperté escuche una conversación de Suzuna y Erika

-Suzuna debemos contarle

-pero mi hermana está muy mal no podemos hacer que se sienta aun peor

-pero peor sería no contarle que él ha vuelto

-quien ha vuelto?

-hermana!

-Misaki esto puede que

-basta de balbuceos y díganme la verdad de una vez

-hermana tora ha vuelto

Cuando lo dijo en un segundo volví a mi secundaria y recordé exactamente lo que tanto tiempo me costó olvidar

Recuerdo

Era mi último año de instituto y como ahora no me arreglaba muy bien pero tenía amigos que me entendían y me querían más allá de las apariencias pero entonces llego el y arruino lo que tenía Tora como todos lo llamaban era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto y aunque su familia tenía mucho dinero él había decido asistir a una publica para ver como Vivian los de menor recurso era bondadoso y amable y yo estaba enamorada secretamente del igual que mi amiga Shizuko por ello preferí dejar mi amor en secreto pero un dia el me hablo de la nada yo estaba muy nerviosa

-hola Misaki

-hola

-emmm veras últimamente me ha rondado en la cabeza que podríamos salir juntos te gustaría?

-que me dijiste?

-que si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

-siiiiii

-bueno entonces te veo el domingo en el parque que está al frente del instituto

-bueno adiós

Luego se me acerco Shizuko y me pregunto qué había pasado yo le dije que nada, no le podía decir que iba a tener una cita con él aunque ellos no eran nada igual me sentía mal contándoselo así que me callé. Llego el día de la cita y solo debo decir que fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y luego de esa hubieron muchas más citas hasta que un día me pidió que fuéramos novios yo estaba en el cielo y por supuesto dije que sí pero algo salió mal alguien nos había visto y se lo conto a todos en el instituto incluyendo a Shizuko cuando se enteró se puso como loca

-pero como me hiciste esto?

-no es mi culpa que me haya enamorado de el

-pero tu sabias lo que yo sentía

-yo sentía lo mismo pero nunca te lo quise decir

-eres una traidora, una mala amiga

-pero Shizuko

-cállate nunca más digas mi nombre

Quede muy mal había perdido a mi mejor amiga y además había comenzado a molestarme por el hecho de que una persona como yo estuviera con tora pero a mi nada de eso me importa ya que lo tenía a él y me amaba, pero todo eso cambio cuando un día lo escuche hablando con sus amigos

-Tora eres increíble no sé cómo lo haces

-qué cosa?

-actuar como si estuvieras enamorado de esa fea con la que sales

-la verdad es muy fácil ya que

En ese momento creí que el diría "ya que de verdad estoy enamorado" pero su respuesta fue muy diferente de la que pense

-ya que solo debo pensar tenemos sexo y la boto JAJAJAJAJAA

-JAJAJAJAJAJ Tora eres único JAJAJ

Sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo lo di todo por el deje que me humillaran perdí a mi mejor amiga y me quede sola por ti , luego de eso termine con él no me seguiría humillando lo que no me esperaba era que todos comenzaría a ignorarme y me apartarían estaba sola , nadie me hablaba , ni miraba solo quería morir pero Erika me rescato ella fue mi única amiga en ese mi último año de instituto .luego de eso no quise saber nada mas de hombres hasta que apareció usui en mi vida y me hizo exactamente lo mismo.

…continuara….

El triste pasado de Misaki trata de alcanzarla

Que pasara con el regreso de Tora?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

Capítulo 6

**Misaki**

Aun inmersa en mis recuerdos Suzuna me saco diciéndome

-hermana Tora llamo diciendo que quería verte

Quede hacia dentro no sabía que iba a hacer

-Misaki sé que tora es algo que quieres dejar en tu pasado pero eso es lo que te esta deteniendo y no te deja avanzar

Pensé las palabras de Erika y me di cuenta de que tenía razón debía enfrentar a Tora

-Erika tienes el número de Tora?

-si

-Llámalo y dile que nos juntemos en este café

-bueno Misaki

Al día siguiente me dirigí hasta donde sería mi encuentro con Tora al verlo hay sentí pánico pero luego me di fuerza y continua

-hola Tora

-hola Misaki tanto tiempo si vernos

-si ha sido mucho y bueno para que querías verme?

-para pedirte perdón por lo que te hice se que no tengo justificación alguna pero por favor perdóname

-perdón después de tantos años y porque debería hacerlo

-bueno veras voy a morir

-qué?

-voy a morir dentro de un año y me di cuenta de que no podía dejar este mundo con tanto peso en mi espalda

Al ver su cara de desesperación al saber que moriría dentro de poco sentí lastima y que los problemas del pasado ya no tenían la menor importancia

-te perdono todo lo que ocurrió ya no importa

-y también te quería pedir un favor

-que cosa?

-veras…

**Usui **

Hace dos semanas que no veía a Misaki estaba desesperado no venía siquiera a trabajar hasta que ese día la vi a la entrada de mi oficina se veía muy diferente y no era su aspecto era su actitud

-señor Takumi

-Misaki tengo que explicarte lo que oíste en mi departamento

-señor solo vengo a entregar mi carta de renuncia

-renuncia?

-si me voy a estados unidos

-porque?

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, así que adiós señor

Se marchó pero la seguí ,cuando llegue a la entrada era muy tarde ella ya había tomado un taxi

no sabía que pasaba de la noche a la mañana había decidido irse a estados unidos porque? Tenía que averiguarlo por lo que fui a su casa donde me encontré con su hermana

-buenos días vengo a ver a Misaki

-lo siento pero ella se fue a estados unidos

-porque?

-una pregunta quién es usted?

-soy Usui Takumi

-ella no se lo dijo

-qué cosa?

-entre y le explicare todo

Al salir tenía más dudas que cuando entre la hermana me había explicado que Misaki se había encontrado con Tora quien era él? Ella me lo dijo era un ex de Misaki que le había hecho algo horrible que ella nunca pudo olvidar luego me dijo que él lo había perdonado y él le había pedido un favor que ella no entendía pero que por algún motivo tenía que ver con su viaje .

Qué favor le había pedido? Y porque se tenia que ir? Lo pensaba pero no podía entenderlo. Y mis respuestas no llegarían sino que dos años después

Dos años después

Luego de la partida de Misaki se me partió el corazón la primera mujer que había amado y lo había arruinado por completo , luego de ella no me importo ninguna mujer nada más que para tener sexo ,no quería ningún tipo de relación ya que ella aun después de tanto tiempo era la única que me importaba un dia mientras salía con honoka vi a una mujer que tenia unos ojos muy parecidos a los de misaki pero luego de analizarlo descarte la posibilidad de que fuera ella ya que esta mujer usaba una falda sobre las rodillas muy ceñida al cuerpo que le quedaba fantástica luego para arriba lleva una hermosa blusa blanca manga corta con un pequeño escote su cabello lo llevaba muy bien peinado y su rostro no lo alcance a ver ya que solo me enfoque en sus ojos era de un hermoso color ámbar muy parecido a los de Misaki.

Al día siguiente me dirigí al trabajo cuando entre me dijeron que me esperaba una señora de apellido Igarashi en mi oficina fue a mi oficina y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Misaki

….continuara…

Ya no es Ayuzawa sino que Igarashi porque?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

Capítulo 7

**Usui**

Cuando la vi no podía creerlo se veía tan diferente su ropa su cabello todo pero lucia hermosa con esa falda color blanco ceñida a su figura y eso blusa de un tono rosa pálido que dejaba apreciar la gracia de sus curvas y su maquillaje sutil pero que le daba un aire de elegancia su cabello lo traía recogido y sus ojos tenía ese brillo especial que siempre los hacia destacar en ese momento me di cuenta que la chica que vi ayer era ella esta embobado por su belleza pero su voz me saco dl embrujo

-señor Takumi como esta?

-Misaki donde has estado? y porque ahora eres Igarashi?

-bueno es una larga historia pero me temo que no es algo que le concierna, solo vengo aquí por temas de negocios

-negocios?

-si vengo aquí como la representante de la familia Igarashi

-porque?

-porque soy la viuda de Igarashi Tora

-te casaste con él? Cuando?

-hace dos años y por cierto solo venia aquí para avisarle que cualquier asunto respecto a sus negocios y los de la familia Igarashi deberá tratarlo conmigo, me retiro

Que estaba pasando Misaki la cabeza de la familia Igarashi? En ese momento recordé lo que su hermana me había dicho hace dos años que ella se había reencontrado con Tora ese Tora debía ser Igarashi Tora pero porque se habían casado? Cuál era el favor que le pidió Tora a Misaki?

**Misaki**

Llegue a mi hotel y me prepare para ir a la casa de mi hermana que para mi sorpresa se había casado con Shintani hace un año al llegar me la encontré a ella con un estómago de 7 meses se veía radiante

-hermana!

-Suzuna como has estado?  
-muy bien, ven siéntate y cuéntame todo lo que hiciste estos dos años

- al llegar a estados unidos me case con Tora

-cuando me lo contaste por teléfono quede impresionada pero cuando me explicaste los motivos lo entendí

-luego de casarnos comencé a entrenarme para comportarme como una perfecta dama en etiqueta, idioma, caminar y muchas otras cosas debía ser perfecta para que su familia me aceptara luego de un año estuve lista pero la salud de Tora comenzó a empeorar lentamente en unos 3 meses ni siquiera se podía levantar solo pero yo seguí con el hasta el final porque él se transformó en mi mejor amigo le tenía mucho afecto cuando murió hace 2 meses quede devastada pero tuve que seguir fuerte para completar la promesa que le hice antes de morir

-hermana te has hecho tan fuerte y te has vuelto hermosas cuando te vi en la entrada me demore unos segundos en saber que eras tu

-jaja es verdad que he cambiado mucho pero ha sido para bien

-y que era lo que tenías que hacer hoy

-debía ir a ver a Takumi a la compañía

-a Takumi? porque lo fuiste a ver después de todo lo que te hizo?

-porque tenía que hablar de la empresa con el

-y que cara puso cuando te vio?

-como si hubiera visto a un fantasma , era obvio que la última persona que esperaba ver era yo pero no me importo ya que no siento nada por el

-hermana ten cuidado estás jugando con tus propios sentimientos y eso es muy peligroso

-no tienes de que preocuparte

-estoy de vuelta

-bienvenido a casa cariño

-hola misa-chan cuando volviste?

-ayer, bien no quiero interrumpir su momento familiar así que me voy

-adiós hermana, ten cuidado

-lo tendré, adiós Shintani cuida bien de mi sobrino y mi hermanita

-adiós misa

A veces ciento envidia de Suzuna tiene un esposo que lo daría todo por ella y tendrá un hermoso hijo al que dará todo su amor en cambio yo estoy sola, desde que tora murió , ya que a pesar de todo lo que me hizo él se convirtió en la persona que más confié .

Cuando llegue a mi habitación encontré una invitación para la fiesta de Madame Levan una de las mujeres más influyentes de Japón que además era muy buena amiga de los Igarashi, era mañana a las diez y por algún motivo me daba la impresión de que algo muy interesante ocurriría ahí.

**Usui**

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano ya que debía ir a la fiesta de Madame Levan y aun no había escogido un traje así que me duche y me dirigí de inmediato a mi sastre luego llame a Mei que sería mi acompañante para que me digiera a qué hora pasaría por ella luego de eso dormí el resto de la tarde hasta que fue momento de arreglarme, pase por Mei y nos dirigimos a la casa de Levan al llegar vi a mucha gente pero solo una de ellas llamo mi atención fue Misaki se veía hermosa con ese vestido color borgoña que le llegaba hasta el piso, arriba era ajustado y con una hermosa pedrería y para abajo era holgado, le quedaba hermoso, nos acercábamos a ella ya que estaba junto a Levan a quien debíamos saludar

-hola Madame Levan

-hola Takumi luces tan maravilloso como siempre

-muchas gracias

-te presento a la viuda del señor Igarashi Tora, Igarashi Misaki

-viuda?

-si es que el señor Tora sufría de una incurable enfermedad que acabo con su vida hace 2 meses

-no lo sabía, mis condolencias

-señorita Igarashi le presento al señor Usui Takumi y a su prometida la señorita Sakuba Mei

…..continuara…

Takumi está comprometido con la causante de que todo con Misaki se arruinara?

Que pensara Misaki de este compromiso?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

**Misaki**

Cuando supe que se casaría sentí un dolor en mi pecho sentí que me garganta se apretaba y mis ojos se nublaban tuve ganas de salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía así que invente una rápida excusa

-me disculparan pero necesito hacer una importante llamada

-adelante

Porque huía, porque me dolía tanto saber que él se casaría y porque estaba al borde del llanto, me daba tanta impotencia esta incertidumbre y de pronto escuche unos pasos que me seguían

**Usui**

Cuando Misaki se fue la seguí temiendo que algo le pasara cuando la alcancé le grite

-Misaki

-Usui

-porque te fuiste?

-porque tenía que hacer una llamada, ya lo había dicho

-por favor dime la verdad

-la verdad?

En ese momento ella volteo la cara pero antes de hacerlo alcancé a ver un leve rubor que se acentuaba en su rostro esa ración de ella me encantaba así que seguí insistiendo

-dime porque te fuiste del salón?

-te lo diré me fui de ahí porque sentí celos de saber que te casar…

En ese momento entro Mei y nos interrumpió sentí tanta rabia de no haber podido terminar de escuchar esa frase aunque sabía muy bien lo que diría solo por saber que sentía celos de mi matrimonio me sentí en el mismísimo cielo.

Al llegar al salón Madame Levan anuncio que al día siguiente iríamos a su casa en el bosque luego de eso no vi más a Misaki pero sabía que al día siguiente estaría hay y podría terminar la frase que tanta alegría me provocaría

**Misaki**

Como era posible, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca y por si fuera poco no podía irme y hacer como que nada había ocurrido porque al día siguiente deba ir a la casa de descanso de Levan y el también estaría hay ,con esto en mi cabeza no pude pegar un ojo en todo la noche

Al día siguiente me levante y me vestí, me puse un vestido de coctel color azul con una chaqueta color marfil y unos zapatos del mismo tono el cabello suelto con una peineta y una vez lista cogí mi carro y me dirigí a la casa en medio del bosque de Levan al llegar quede impactada por la belleza de sus jardines estaba repleto de árboles de cerezos en pleno florecimiento se veía precioso y la casa era maravillosa al entrar me encontré con el mayordomo que me guio a mi habitación una vez ahí me senté en la cama y comencé a pensar en que haría cuando viera Usui, como lo evadiría y siempre llegaba a la respuesta de que no sabía qué hacer. Salí de mis pensamientos cando nos llamaron a desayunar, luego de comer me encontré con Usui

-Misaki ven acompáñame

-pero adonde?

-solo confía en mi

No sé por qué lo seguí pero de todas maneras termine yendo con él a algún lugar del jardín

-bien hemos llegado

-adonde?

-míralo tú misma

Estábamos frente a un hermoso árbol de cerezo que estaba rodeado de flores y arbusto que hacían de este lugar invisible, se notaba que nadie había estado hay en mucho tiempo

**Usui**

Esa mañana al llegar explore todo el lugar cuando de pronto me encontré un lugar oculto era hermoso y de inmediato pensé en traer a Misaki así que en cuanto la vi después del desayuno la traje cuando vi su rostro quede fascinado se veía tan feliz

-Usui este lugar es hermoso

-no tanto como tu

-no digas ese tipo de cosas tu estas comprometido

-que es lo que me ibas a decir ayer

-nada

Me comencé a acercar a ella-estas segura?

-Usui aléjate de mí yooo no confió en ti!

-pero Misaki

-Misaki nada, tú me traicionaste y a mis sentimiento yo te amaba y tú solo jugaste conmigo nunca me quisiste de verdad

-en un principio si fue así e incluso con Mei hicimos una apuesta si es que podía llegara tener sexo contigo pero luego te fui conociendo y me enamore de cada pequeño detalle tuyo como ríes, como mueves el cabello, Como te sonrojas y como mueves tus ojos cuando estas feliz todo eso me hizo enamorarme de ti y si me creyeras me harías el homb…..

No pude terminar de hablar cuando ella me callo con un dulce y tierno beso en los labios

-te creo

-gracias

La volví a besar pero esta vez muy apasionadamente hace mucho que no sentía el sabor de sus labios introduje mi lengua en su boca frenéticamente tratando de saborear hasta lo más profundo de ella cuando nos separamos tuve que preguntarle

-porque te fuiste con Tora a estados unidos?

-sabía que preguntarías eso y como tú has sido sincero conmigo yo igual lo seré, el día que me reuní con tora el me pidió perdón y me confeso que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida ese dia también me pidió que me casara con el para qué yo pasara a ser la nueva cabeza de la familia Igarashi

-para que te pidió eso?

-para que yo detuviera la corrupción en su empresa una vez que el muriera

-que corrupción?

-la familia Igarashi planeaba hacer negocios ilegales a través de la compañía una vez Tora muriera, pero como yo pase a ser la cabeza de la familia no han podido poner en marcha este plan

-así que ahora eres una justiciera

-no te burles de mi

-sabes por mucho tiempo soñé estar así contigo

-yo durante mucho trate de olvidarte pero no podía y ahora que estamos juntos no me quiero volver a separar de ti, por eso quiero que me digas que pasa entre Mei y tú?

-JAJAJA esta celosa?

-cállate!

-JAJAJA para que no te enojes solo es un compromiso arreglado ,pero si yo quiero puedo no aceptarlo celosita

-me voy

En ese momento le agarre la mano y le susurre al oído

-nos vemos aquí esta noche a las 22:00

…..continuara…..

Para que la abra citado usui?


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

Capítulo 9

**Misaki**

Cuando llegue a mi habitación no podía creerlo de nuevo estábamos juntos, nuestro amor era mutuo y nos veríamos de nuevo esta noche, no podía ser más feliz.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida y desperté a las 21:00 estaba muy atrasada así que tome una ducha y me vestí cuando llegue al lugar había una frazada roja en el piso sobre ella un candelabro cuando de pronto apareció Usui

-te gusta?

-me encanta

-menos mal, vamos siéntate

Me senté en la frazada cuando de pronto el trajo en una fuente varias frutas bañadas en chocolate, se sentó a mi lado y me dio una frutilla en la boca

-rico

-shi mucho

-termina de comer antes de hablar jajaja

-bueno

En ese momento tome una uva y se la di en la boca, luego me unte chocolate en los labios y lo bese fue un largo y sabroso beso en el nuestras lenguas se encontraron y saborearon el ardiente sabor del chocolate

**Usui**

Luego de ese beso tuve ganas de mas así que seguí besándola con ganas de profundizar más y más en su boca, tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra la puse en su suave y dulce pecho lo tocaba delicada pero a la vez apasionadamente no paraba de besarla su cuello su boca quería besar más partes de ella pero algo me detuvo fue su ropa así que comencé a desbrochar lentamente los botones de su blusa el primero, el segundo ya el tercero era una tortura que dejaba entrever su sostén que era de encajes morados me disponía a terminar la tortura que era ver su delicada piel cuando ella detuvo mi mano

-tengo que decirte algo

-qué es?

-yo pues soy …..

-tu eres

-vir…ge….n

En ese momento ella se puso rojita me dio mucha ternura

-y que tiene eso?

-es que yo me preguntaba si es que te molestaría estar con una persona con tan poca experiencia como yo

-que dices, es lo mejor que me has podido decir

**Misaki**

Cuando me dijo eso sentí algo raro era como una necesidad de abrazarlo y tocarlo y besarlo, demostrarle mi amor de alguna manera, en ese momento lo bese con desesperación y el respondió de la misma manera

**Usui**

Respondí de inmediato a ese beso y seguí desabotonando su blusa, cada centímetro de piel descubierto era una tortura eterna cuando llegue al último botón bese su cuello y baje poco a poco hasta su ombligo, luego termine de sacarle la blusa y baje a su falda una vez estuvo fuera observe su bello cuerpo y ella me dijo

-no es justo que solo yo este desnuda

-entonces desvísteme

Quería ver que haría y de pronto me comenzó torpemente a sacar el cinturón una vez fuera me saco la polera y después el pantalón, comencé a sacarle el sostén y luego su calzón ella se tapó y dijo

-estar así me da mucha vergüenza

-pero si eres preciosa

Entonces yo me saque el bóxer para que estuviéramos iguales en ese momento comencé a besarla nuevamente luego baje por su pecho y mordí sus pezones al escuchar sus gemidos no pude parar de morderlos, lamerlos y besarlos luego baje hasta su estómago para luego llegar a su sexo acerque mi mano a su cavidad e introduje mis dedos y comencé a moverlos dentro de ella sus gemidos me excitaban mucho cuando de pronto

**Misaki**

Él tenía sus dedos dentro de mí lo que me provoco un gran placer y yo quiera hacer lo mismo así que tome su miembro y empecé a tocarlo bruscamente en ese momento el agarro mis manos y me enseño como hacerlo, empecé a hacerlo de nuevo y el dio gemidos de placer ambos estábamos muy excitados

**Usui**

Sentí que era el momento, así que reemplace mis dedos por mi miembro en ese momento le dije

-si te duele mucho me dices y yo parare de inmediato

Después de eso continúe, trate de ser lo más delicado posible pero su interior era muy estrecho y me costaba penetrarla pero una vez adentro comencé a moverme cuando de pronto vi unas lágrimas correr por su rostro

-tanto te duele?

-son de felicidad

Al escuchar eso no pude contenerme comencé a moverme dentro de ella lento pero agresivamente pero y una vez ambos nos acostumbramos al movimiento fue más y más rápidos no podía contenerme era demasiado el éxtasis de ver su hermoso cuerpo desnudo tenía la necesidad de llegar más y más adentro de su ser trate de controlarme pero cuando ella lamio mi oreja no pude y seguí embistiéndola con mucha fuerza hasta que ambos llegamos al nuestro clímax en ese momento ella me susurro al oído

-te amo

-yo igual

Luego de eso ambos caímos presas del cansancio bajo ese hermoso árbol de cereza

…..continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

Capítulo 10

**Misaki **

Cuando desperté creí que todo había sido un bello sueño pero al ver que él estaba a mi lado me di cuenta que lo maravilloso de la noche había sido real

-hola hermosa

-hola

En ese momento me percaté de que seguía desnuda sentí que mi rostro se volvió rojo así que tome la sabana y empecé a buscar mi ropa pero luego me di cuenta de que él estaba en la misma condición lo que hizo que me avergonzara aún mas

-aun después de lo que hicimos anoche te sigue avergonzando verme desnudo

-sssss…iii

-jajajajajaj entonces que pasa si me acerco

Él se acercó a mí y me abrazo de manera que no escapara estábamos tan apretados que podía sentir su miembro rozando contra mi pierna y se me hizo sentir rara pero no incomoda hacia que me dieran ganas de seguir y besarlo, acariciarlo y …..pero en que estaba pensando, me había vuelto muy pervertida debía irme de ahí antes de que el se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba

-por favor déjame ir

-no quiero porque si te suelto no volverás mas

-no si volveré, si quieres esta noche voy a tu habitación pero déjame ir

-solo con esa condición

-si lo que tu quieras

En ese momento me soltó así que tome mi ropa y me fui vistiendo en el camino de regresó a la mansión, una vez en mi habitación pero una vez hay me encontré con una carta de Izumi mi secretaria en estados unidos decía:

"señora Misaki

Me temo informarle que el primo del difunto señor Tora a comenzado a maniobrar dentro de la empresa en su ausencia y me temo que esta haciendo negocios ilegales con el nombre Igarashi se requiere su presencia con urgencia

Atte.

Izumi

Debía viajar de inmediato no podía dejar que Johan el primo de tora utilizara la compañía que con tanto esfuerzo Tora había creado, debía detenerlo y para eso debía alejarme de Usui pero antes me despediría del.

Una vez llego la noche me dirigi a su habitación una vez allí me encontré con la puerta abierta

-mi princesa ya has llegado

-Usui deb…(antes de que terminara de hablar el me callo diciendo)

-un momento porque ahora me dices Usui en vez de Takumi

-porque antes te decía señor Takumi

-bueno entonces dime Takumi

-ta….ku…m no puedo

-sí, si puedes

-ta…..ku….m…i

-ahora dilo fuerte

-TAKUMI!

-jajajaja muy bien

-no te burles, pero debo decirte algo mucho más importante

-qué cosa?

-debo volver a estados unidos

-porque? Pero si acabamos de reencontrarnos

-te conté lo de la familia de tora, pues han empezado a actuar y no puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya

-pero no hay otra persona que se encargue de eso

-no tengo que hacerlo yo, se lo prometí a Tora

-y que pasara con nosotros?

-si nuestro amor es fuerte el tiempo que estemos separados resistirá pase el tiempo que pase

-bien pues esta es nuestra última noche juntos así que debemos aprovecharla no crees

-jajaja realmente te has vuelto muy astuta Misaki

-no sé de qué hablas (lanza una risita)

-por supuesto que sí, ven para acá

En ese momento comencé a correr por la habitación pero él me atrapo igual, cuando me atrapo me cargo a lo princesa hacia el baño me preguntaba qué era lo que iba a hacer

-amor que estas planeando?

-es una sorpresa

**Usui**

Esa tarde le había preparado una sorpresa para cuando viniera a mi habitación pero ella me tenía una más grande, se iría me dejaría solo otra vez pero luego de escucharla la comprendí y entendí que era verdad si nuestro amor era fuerte resistiría sin importar el tiempo que pasara, la cargue hasta el baño y le mostré lo que le había preparado

**Misaki**

Quede sorprendida cuando vi el baño lleno de pétalos de rosas e iluminado por velas

-esto es hermoso

-qué bueno que te guste

En ese momento me bajo y comenzamos a besarnos tiernamente, el me empezó a desabrochar la blusa y yo lo pare, no se me sentí avergonzada

-por favor solo déjame sentir que me perteneces y que no te perderé

Lo mire directamente a sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y le dije

-yo te pertenezco desde el día que nos besamos por primera vez y te prometo que nunca me perderás ya que el amor que siento por ti es más fuerte que las distancias

Comenzamos nuevamente a besarnos pero esta vez con el deseo de pertenecernos el uno al otro comenzó a desvestirme lentamente y una vez estuve completamente desnuda sentí el deseo de taparme pero lo resistí por el

**Usui**

La tenía completamente desnuda frente a mí, la cada centímetro de piel era una hermosa obra de arte la tome en mi brazos y la cargue hasta la bañera y la metí en ella cuidadosamente luego de eso ella me sorprendió

**Misaki**

Mientras me metía en la bañera mire su rostro, tenía una mirada de tristeza combinada con felicidad me inundo un profundo deseo de abrazarlo y besarlo así que lo tome del rostro y lo bese fue un corto pero profundo beso, luego de separarnos mire su rostro y estaba impresionado luego de eso lance una risita

-de que te ríes?

-de tu cara

-qué mala eres

-porque no te callas y solo me besas

Luego ambos nos acercamos con ansias de encontrar nuestros labios, mientras nos besábamos yo comencé a sacarle el cinturón luego desabroche su pantalón y levante su polera estabas tan fervientes de pasión que de alguna manera lo metí en la bañera una vez adentro seguí desvistiéndolo hasta que llegue al bóxer no pude la vergüenza me ganaba entonces el coloco sus manos sobre las mías y comenzó a bajarlo una vez fuera me sentí algo extraña porque una idea había pasado por mi cabeza quería hacerlo pero no tenia el coraje pero de pronto me acorde que este sería nuestro adiós reuní todo mi valor y puses mis manos en su miembro lo empezó a tocar moviendo mis manos hacia dentro y hacia fuera

-Misaki esto no es neceeeee….sariiiio

Al escuchar el tono de su voz no me pude para y seguí haciéndolo quería saber cómo sonarían sus gemidos la verdad me había vuelto una pervertida pero ya no me importaba, el comenzó a tocarme lamerme y acariciarme sentía un placer incontrolable cuando de repente salió una gran gemido de mi boca en ese momento el comenzó a penetrarme esta vez no sentí ningún tipo de dolor solo un gran placer, al acostumbrarnos al movimiento lo hacíamos mas rápido como tratando de marcar algún tipo de rastro de que nos pertenecíamos.

De repente me di cuenta de que nos estábamos quedando sin agua ya que estaba regada por todo el piso el igual se percató así que me levanto y me tiro en la cama donde continuamos hasta que llegamos a nuestro clímax juntos

**Usui**

Nunca había sentido tanto placer al hacer el amor esto era porque era Misaki mi pareja todo se debía a ella era la que me daba todo lo que necesitaba todo lo que quería su amor y cariño mientras pensaba en esto caía rendido en el sueño pero antes de dormir profundamente escuche decirle

-siempre debes recordar que te amo

Luego de escuchar estas palabras caí profundamente dormido

**Misaki**

Cuando desperté en la mañana Takumi seguía durmiendo, no lo desperté no quería despedirme de él no quería sentir que no nos volveríamos a ver por eso tome mis cosas y me marche al aeropuerto, cuando llegue escuche

-todo los pasajeros del vuelo 345 a estados unidos hagan el favor de abordar el avión

Cuando escuche eso supe que era el momento de irme pero por un momento tuve un mal presentimiento como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir si me iba pero aleje estos pensamientos de mi mente y me dirigí a estados unidos a cumplir mi promesa.

…..continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_

"_los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! son propiedad de__Hiro Fujiwara. Yo solo los tome prestados para darle vida a este Fic, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro."_

_**Título:**___¿Podrá ser amor_?___

_**Autora:**____Alexitrica_

Capítulo 11

**Misaki **

Después de 14 horas de vuelo aterricé en Nueva York me esperaba mi secretaria para contarme todo lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia no podía creer que Maki tomara tanto poder, debía detenerlo no podía dejar que manchara en esfuerzo de Tora

Cuando llegue a la compañía fui directamente a enfrentarlo

-Maki como estas?

-pero si es la arrastrada de Misaki

-he sabido que en mi ausencia no has perdido la oportunidad

-no se de que hablas

-claro que sabes, tu crees que Tora no sabía lo que estabas tramando

-así que mí que ya sabes todo y como entenderás es muy difícil que me detengas ahora, te has tardado mucho

-déjame decirte que te equivocas

-sigue con tus estúpidas ilusiones eso no me importa pero si llegas a rendirte te daré la oportunidad de convertirte en mi amante(se acerca) siempre has sido muy hermosa Misaki y yo estaré encannn (Misaki le da una cachetada) pero como te atreves zorra

-esto es solo una pequeña parte de lo que te espera y no te atrevas siquiera pensar en que yo quisiera algo contigo me voy

Debía detener a Maki no lo dejaría salirse con la suya pero por más que tratara de concentrarme en esto no podía dejar de pensar en Takumi

**Usui **

Hace ya un año que Misaki me dejo para irse a estados unidos, cada día sin ella ha sido una tortura pero sigo con la esperanza de poder volver a verla

-señor

-si

-tiene una llamada del extranjero

-bien, buenos días habla Usui Takumi

-señor Takumi habla Izumi la secretaria de la señorita Misaki

-que paso con Misaki?

-creo que debería viajar ya que la señorita Misaki esta…..

Salí de mi oficina y me dirigí al aeropuerto, pedí un boleto en el primer vuelo a estados unidos debía ver a Misaki, mientras estaba en el avión recordé lo que la secretaria de Misaki me dijo

**Flashback**

-la señorita Misaki esta…

-que le paso a Misaki dímelo por favor

-me es muy difícil decírselo pero ella está al borde de la muerte.

…continuara…..

Sé que está muy corto pero quería dejarlo con drama y quiero decir que ya solo nos quedan como dos o tres capítulos ): penita para mi ya que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic y eso chao cuídense y espero que disfruten el capitulo


End file.
